Conquering America
by insaneartist
Summary: Mortality is a strange thing. Is it a concept or a fact? Do people die because their body stops, or do people die because we forget about them? OC/Jacob Black
1. And When the Wave Comes Sweeping

**Chapter One: Stained Glass**

* * *

><p>Clouds blocked the majority of sunlight, but La Push still managed to be only mildly cold. A light drizzle slapped the ground and cooled Jacob's skin. With his father, he sat outside on their small porch and watched as Calvin's two daughters moved into his house. Calvin was a divorced man in his late forties who lived with his brother, Carl. Everyone, at first glance, figured them twins, but their personalities quickly set them apart. Carl is a calm and responsible man. His every action makes it evident that he strives to do the right thing, whereas Calvin is a brutish man. Calvin, although a good-looking man for his age, drinks obsessively, curses non-stop, gambles away all his money, and chain-smokes whenever he can get a hold of cigarettes.<p>

Seth ran up to a somewhat stunned Jacob and asked, "Who are these new girls?"

Billy answered before Jacob could fully snap out of his trance; he's never seen anyone move _in_ to La Push before. "They're sisters. Their father is Calvin."

Seth's mouth and brows scrunched up with curiosity, "Calvin had kids?"

Billy nodded and slowly breathed in, "A long time ago. He took a liking to a pretty girl. She liked him a bit, but soon got sucked into all his issues."

Seth plopped down next to Billy and started to stare at the small U-Haul truck. "Then why did she have his kids?"

Billy sighed, "Carl always guessed Stockholm's. I can't guess why she would have stayed with him. She finally left when she opened her eyes though."

"To what?"

Billy nodded him off. Seth accepted the silence and continued to watch the strange scene. The younger of the two looked significantly younger than her older sister. Her features were sharp, but still strangely young. Her long black hair tickled the small of her back and her large, brown almond eyes scanned every little bit of her new home and community. The older one, however, looked aged not by the process of life, but from stone. Past pain cut into her face and kept her brows arched, as if to convey that she's always on the look out. Her black hair is cut short; it's a little spiked pixie, but the rain turns it into awkward, misplaced curls.

Jacob turned his head to the right to look at his father. "Why are they moving here?"

Billy sighed and readjusted his hat before replying. "Their mother died. Netanya is five months shy of eighteen, so they had to move in with their closest living relative."

Jacob nodded while Seth asked, "What's the name of—?"

"Natasha. She's around fifteen."

Both boys nodded. Billy didn't think much of their questions, but added for good measure, "Leave those girls alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story, so please review.**


	2. The Cold Blood's Sleeping in Your Veins

**Chapter Two: Shark in the Water**

* * *

><p>Billy woke Jacob early the next day to welcome the newest members of the La Push community. Jacob usually would have expressed some sort of discontent, however his intrigue over powered his desire for sleep. It being seven o'clock on a Saturday morning somehow justified not changing out of his grey tee or old black sweatpants, but he did change his socks and slipped into an old pair of shoes. Calvin and Carl's house is only twenty feet away, but Jacob walked behind Billy anyway. Billy knocked, but he opened the door and let himself in anyway.<p>

Stale smoke dominated the smell of the house, but two lavender scented candles did their best to replace the aged smell. Carl walked to the door and greeted Billy and Jacob. They followed him into his small kitchen where Natasha, already fully dressed and ready for the day, was eating a bowl of cereal. Jacob awkwardly smiled at her, and she reciprocated the gesture. Billy cleared his throat and looked up at Carl. "Where are Netanya and Calvin?"

Carl grabbed a napkin for Natasha while replying, "Netanya is still sleeping. I don't know where Calvin is. He went out last night and hasn't come home yet."

Billy didn't seem phased by the stale smoke smell, but it bothered Jacob enough to make him cough. Natasha looked up at him, "It smells, huh?"

Jacob immediately felt embarrassed, "It just smells like smoke."

The awkward silence allowed the sound of lazy footsteps to be heard. Netanya walked into the kitchen with a cigarette tucked between her head and right ear, a bottle of hair product in her left hand and two different brushes in her right hand. She acknowledged Billy and Jacob with a smile before walking up to Natasha and sighing, "You have so much hair."

Natasha grinned, "You have so little."

"I like it this short."

Natasha finished up the last of her cereal and sat up straight, "Will you put it in a braid?"

"I was thinking a little more than a braid."

"Like what?"

Netanya grinned, "I was going to comb all your hair to the center," she gently tugged Natasha's hair into a sloppy fohawk, "and braid it up here."

Natasha skeptically groaned at the idea.

"Oh come on, if you don't like it I'll take it out and give you a regular braid."

Natasha let out a sigh of hesitant approval.

Netanya put down the brushes and product, left the room, and then came back with bobby pins and hair ties. Jacob watched with strange curiosity as Netanya dampened Natasha's hair with a towel, brushed out her long, straight hair, and started to bring it up and centered. Natasha relaxed against the back of her chair and slowly closed her eyes; gestures of her obvious relaxed state and comfort. The girls ignored everyone else while Billy talked with Carl. Jacob relaxed against the wall behind him, but was startled into standing straight when Calvin walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Billy, what are you doin' over here?"

Billy turned his head to the left, "Jacob and I just came by to welcome your daughters."

Calvin scoffed, "They won't be here long."

Carl sighed and started, "Leave it alone—"

"It's the goddamn truth. They don't want to be here."

Netanya suddenly chimed in, "And whose fault is that?"

Calvin glared at her, "When are the papers going through?"

Jacob whispered to his father, "What are they talking about—?"

"Emancipation." Netanya answered, "Natasha and I should be out of here within two months."

Calvin grabbed his pack of cigarettes out of the back pocket of his pants and immediately started to smoke. "You'll be eighteen in five months. It's that hard to just stick around and see if things get better?"

Netanya laughed outright and pulled Natasha's chair back. Natasha quickly hurried out of the room with Netanya close behind her. Netanya turned at the beginning of the hallway, "You disgust me."

* * *

><p>"That sounds really awkward." Said Seth after Jacob recounted the morning events.<p>

"It was."

"Why doe she hate her Dad so much?"

Jacob shrugged.

"You'd think she'd at least try to like it here, since her mom is dead and all."

Jacob got up and slowly started to walk toward the shoal of the beach, "It's hard to lose your mom, Seth."

Seth immediately felt the need to apologize, but kept quiet in order to more quickly end the tension. "Are they going to school up here?"

"My dad said that they're going to go to school in Forks; Netanya registered them down there before Calvin could make any phone calls."

Seth walked ankles deep into the cold water, "They really don't want to be here, huh?"

"Seems that way."

Seth and Jacob stared out at the coast and adjusted to the coldness of the ocean water at their feet. The sun was partially out; it's beams showered the trees on the cliffs, highlighting them almost angelically. The scene was quite beautiful, but the scent of smoke interrupted the natural magic. Netanya put out her cigarette between her left thumb and index finger and then tucked it back behind her ear. She changed her hair since the morning; her grown out pixie was cut into a long, somewhat floppy fohawk. Her thick black hair was pointed up and forward in a gradual arc to the front of her face, but still hovering six inches above her forehead. The sides, where hair was short but existent earlier, were shaved down and into a tiger stripe-like pattern.

Seth buried his hands into the front pocket of his jeans while Jacob quietly said, "Uhm, hi."

Netanya grinned, "Good to see you, too."

Jacob laughed nervously.

"I hear you're a mechanic, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure, what does your car need?"

Netanya slid her hands into the back pockets of her brown jeans. "Can you install a breathalyzer?"

"Whatdoyouneeditfor?"

Netanya sighed, "Don't worry about it. I'll pay you to put it in."

Jacob was still taken aback, but replied nonetheless. "Sure, when do you need it?"

"I already bought the parts, can you put it in today?"

"Right now?"

"No," she slid her hands out of her pockets, "I need to go to town right now. How about two o'clock?"

"Sure, just park it near the shed."

"Ok, thanks." Netanya walked away. Seth and Jacob did their best to not stare at her, but their curiosity got the best of them. Her slightly too large grey sweater had a picture of an Indian chief, no doubt to upset her father even more. Seth chuckled when he thought she wasn't wearing pants, but then noticed that her skin was darker than her pants. Seth turned to Jacob and asked,

"Why do you think she's so bothered?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know. Natasha seems nice enough though."

"It's too bad that they aren't going to school up here with us."

Jacob was about to agree, but then grinned knowingly at Seth.

"What?"

"You have a crush on Natasha."

"No I don't!

"They why do you keep wanting to talk about them?"

"They're new here! It's something to talk about!"

Jacob laughed and started to walk toward his shoes, "You have a crush on her."

"I do not!"

"Good, they'll be gone soon anyway."

"Wh—what?"

Jacob grinned over his shoulder while picking up his shoes, "Netanya is getting emancipated. They're going to move out as soon as possible."

Seth started to follow Jake, occasionally stumbling from his nervousness. "Where are they going to move to?

"I don't know. I just know that they want out."

"Well…"

"What? You want to get to know her? They're leaving soon."

"Hey!" Seth snapped, "You still try to tag along with Bella!"

Jacob stopped walking and swiftly turned to face Seth, "Bella's different!"

"How?"

"You don't even know Natasha, I love Bella."

Seth rolled his eyes, "She's getting married soon—"

"I know!" Jacob bellowed, "You think I could forget that?"

"I'm just saying that it's time to get over her."

"With whom?" Jacob suppressed a snarl, "Leah?"

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes while relaxing his body. "Maybe you should get to know Netanya. You two wouldn't have a future or anything, but it'd be a good enough distraction to get you over Bella."

Jacob sighed and started to walk home again. Seth tried to talk to him a few times, but Jacob eventually ran back up to his house in an attempt to ignore Seth's reasoning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	3. The Sun Comes Crashing Through

Jacob cautiously drove Netanya's station wagon over to Carl's house and parked it near the side yard. Jacob knocked on the door; Netanya opened it almost automatically. She locked eyes with him and said, "Thanks."

Jacob handed Netanya her keys then wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his right hand. "I uhm... I noticed that your car has some other problems-"

"I know," Netanya sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I could fix it up. I have most of the parts in the shed from scavenged vehicles."

"I couldn't pay you."

"You don't need to," Jacob stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans; his palms rubbed against the front of his upper thighs as he continued, "Just stop by every once and a while."

Netanya nodded. "Okay. Thanks." Netanya offered her keys to Jacob.

He nodded his head a little too quickly, too nervously. "Not right now. I need to get to a meeting-?"

"A meeting?" Netanya cut him off, her voice soaked in a playful sneer.

Jacob pursed his lips together and quickly ran his tongue against the front of his upper teeth. "A tribal meeting."

Netanya nodded again. "Okay. Come by whenever. Thanks again."

"Yeah... no problem."

Netanya smiled weakly and handed Jacob twenty bucks, which she tugged out of a small pocket in the front of her jeans.

Jacob mumbled a thanks, stuffed the twenty in a back pocket, and walked back to his house. Seth ran up to him, in his wolf form, as Jacob reached his porch. Seth leaped over him and transformed back to his regular human state as he reached the soppy grass on the other side of small porch. "Oh God." Jacob sighed and strictly looked at Seth's face. "Why can't you phase back at _your_ house?"

"Why?" Seth cracked a smile, "Not in tune with your natural self?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked into his home. "I don't have clothes for you. Go get dressed and come back."

Seth followed Jacob in regardless. "Your Dad has clothing to spare. He always tosses a pair of-"

A pair of worn jeans hit Seth in the head. Billy rolled past them and into the kitchen. "I heard you outside and knew you'd need those. Why don't you ever get dressed at your own home?"

Jacob laughed.

Seth smiled, "Sorry."

Jacob left the two to talk while he found jeans to replace his grime-stained shorts and a long sleeve shirt with a thinly lined hoodie to guard his neck from the whip-like night winds. When Jacob walked to the kitchen to run out the back door, Seth asked him, "Can't I go with you?"

"Ask my Dad."

Billy answered before he could be actually asked, "No. Sorry Seth."

Seth sighed quietly with disappointment. "Alright. See you guys later then."

Billy and Jacob waved Seth off as they left their home and made their way to the meeting. Jacob helped his father through the grass then took a seat next to his great uncle. The meeting started the usual way; Jacob didn't listen much to the same old news, but the talk of Calvin made him look up into the fire and start listening.

"Nuhad tried to tell us-?"

"Who?" Jacob spoke up, "Telling what?"

Billy cleared his throat and said, "Netanya is the middle child of three. Natasha is the last."

"So...why don't they go live with Nujai-"

"Nuhad," Billy cut him off. "Nuhad is twenty-two."

"So, they could live with her? Obviously they don't like it here."

Billy shook his head. "Son. They can't. Nuhad is dead."

Jacob continued to be seated, only now he was confused. "From what?"

"I don't know if this is something you should know-"

Jacob's Great Uncle cut in, "Tell him. He's an Alpha now."

Billy breathed out heavily and rubbed his temples. "Nuhad killed herself."

"Over what?" Jacob yelled; whether he should be worried or curious, well, he didn't know.

"Calvin was molesting her."

"What."

"You're not ready-"

"He needs to know!"

Jacob looked around at the older men in the circle, "How could that have happened and you do nothing?"

"We didn't know until it was too late. That's when his wife left with the other two-"

"It got that far!" Jacob shouted. "That was happening here! _Here! _In _La Push_? And no one had even a bit of suspicion?"

"We thought-"

Jacob sprung up, "And did nothing. This is why the wolf skipped your generation." Jacob ran away from the circle of elders. If there was ever a moment to phase, it would be now, but to run in wolf form is to run mindlessly; it only burns - he only _really feels it _- if he stays human. The wolf form is amazing; the wolf form transcends human experience, but the wolf form can make one an animal in its attempt to enlighten its humanity.

A car whizzed by, almost knocking Jacob off the side of the cliff, which was his only reason to know to where he brought himself. Jacob strained his eyes to see who was the reckless driver, but could only recognize the car-Netanya's. "What could Netanya be doing at this hour?" Jacob asked and started to walk on the slippery dividing line of the road, humoring the idea of walking down to town. "But that might be Calvin or Carl." Jacob thought, then laughed at himself aloud, "As if Netanya would let Calvin drive her car. I see why she hates him so much now."

Jacob turned around, spinning on his heels, and walked over to Carl's house. Jacob waited on the porch steps - eventually fell asleep on them - until Netanya arrived back at the house. She gently shook his shoulder to wake him up, then said, "I need to get inside."

"Oh...oh sorry," Jacob yawned and scooted over, "I was just waiting around for you."

"Uhm..." Netanya rolled her lips into her mouth, back out and then to the side, "Okay. That's...acceptable? Whatever. I need to get inside."

Jacob laughed and stood up. He moved to the side, but locked eyes with her as she walked up the steps. "I was waiting around to ask you if you'd like to see _Radios_ with me tomorrow, at the movies?"

"What the hell is that about?" Netanya laughed and subconsciously nodded her head with confusion.

Jacob laughed, too. "It's a horror movie-"

Netanya cut him off with a sigh. "I don't need to watch what I already live."

They stood there, eye to eye, in an uncomfortable silence-at least, uncomfortable for Jacob - until Jacob asked her, "Well, would you like to go down to the beach?"

"I don't really have enough gas-"

"We could walk-"

"It's miles away from here-"

"We're basically on a cliff. The ocean is every where-"

"But that doesn't guarantee a beach."

Jacob laughed, and, for the first time, it wasn't from being nervous.

Netanya cracked a smile. "Let's go."

And so they walked. Their conversations were surface level, but the fact that Jacob could get Netanya to walk to the beach is enough of an accomplishment for one day. The sun was flickering in the distance by the time they got to the beach. Netanya yawned while Jacob watched as the sun teased the sky; he looked at Netanya and said, "You're too tired. Let's go back to the house-"

"No, no." She yawned. "I can't make it. I'll sleep here."

"No," Jacob persisted, "That's not safe. I'll carry you. We'll be back in minutes."

"And how do you plan to pull that off?"

Jacob started to run away, causing Netanya to instantly become angry, but her mood changed quickly as he jumped into the air and transform into a giant wolf. He trotted back to her and nudged his front right paw under her arms; a silly signal to climb aboard.

Netanya was too tired to either argue or demand an explanation, so she climbed on and held onto him as tightly as she could. Jacob took off running as fast as a speeding car; they were home in minutes, just as he promised, but Netanya wasn't sure she was overwhelmed with being impressed or nausea. So she climbed off him; she was going to hold his giant head for support, but he backed up and phased back.

"Oh goodness," she sighed, "Couldn't you do that at your house? I don't have clothes for you."

Jacob laughed almost uncontrollably. "Funny, I tell Seth the same thing."

Netanya cracked a sleepy smile. "Well, this was kind of you. Thanks."

Jacob shrugged. "Well, that's the point of a pack-a tribe. Do each other favors. Look out for one another."

Netanya's smile disappeared, but her skin started to feel a bit warmer, so she pressed her cold hands under her shirt and against her belly. "That's a nice idea."

Jacob nodded and watched as she entered the house. He phased back into being a wolf, as the Res was beginning to start their day, and, unlike his thoughts, he couldn't have his physical self flapping away in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this took forever and a half.

**A/N: Eva:** Thanks for the review. :) Hopefully you'll come back to this-not like it's been almost a year since I've updated. If you check out my mibba - I have the same user name there - you'll find more of my work, as this site limits to me (obviously) to fanfiction. :) Also, now that I'm off to college, I'm super excited yet sort of miss the routine and security of high school. But that's life! Out of one place and off to discover the next. It felt like it took forever for me to get to this point, especially since I hated my home life, but the wait, in retrospect, is short and worth it. :)


	4. A Cloud so Black and Full of Rain

**Chapter Four: Intro**

* * *

><p>Jacob walked over to Netanya's house in the morning just after he woke. Netanya was out, but Natasha knew where she was. "She's out shopping; you can see her when she gets back."<p>

"What's she shopping for?" Jacob asked, considering meeting her in town.

"You can see it when she gets back—"

"When is she going to be back—?"

"I don't know. Watch for her car or something. I'm busy." Natasha slammed the front door shut; Jacob heard the clicks of the locks, so he walked a way. After grabbing some fruit from his kitchen, Jacob sat on his front steps and waited for Netanya to show up. Night fell before she arrived home, by which time he was involved in a tribal meeting. Jacob gauged an appropriate time to excuse himself and walk over to Netanya's house. Before he could even knock on the door, Netanya swung the door open and bitterly whispered, "How is my business yours?"

"What?" was all Jacob could get out.

"Do you think showing me your cutesy metamorphic power is supposed to create a bond between us? You act in no interest of mine, so don't try and meddle with my affairs."

Jacob laughed from nervousness, "I'm… I'm sorry—"

"Sure," Netanya hissed at him, "Sure thing. I _paid_ you to do work on my car. You didn't do it out of friendship. We walked to the beach and you turned into a wolf. Cool. I don't care. Don't knock down this door looking for someone who isn't a piece of you."

Netanya slammed the door in his face.

Jacob walked back into his house to find his father and Seth playing cards at the small kitchen table. Jacob grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat with them; his father didn't acknowledge him until he finished his hand. Billy looked at Jacob and said, "I'm very proud of you for accepting your alpha position, but you need to learn its real responsibilities. Netanya doesn't need you—"

Jacob slammed down his half empty glass of juice, "I can't ask where someone is without the whole world thinking I want to be nosey and dominating—"

"You don't see it because you've justified your thought process. You need to step back, Jake."

Jacob stood up from the table, "You sat around and let a young girl suffer and die. I won't make the same mistakes."

Jacob started to rush to the front door, but Billy yelled, "Our mistake was that Nuhad needed us and we didn't act; your mistake is that you're yet to be needed, and you act."

Jacob gripped the door handle and looked at his father. Billy seldom shouted, even in fits of rage. This was serious, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being responsible. "It's better to act too soon than never at all."

Billy shook his head at his son.

Jacob stomped over to his motorcycle and rode through the muddy roads until he got onto the highway. He rode his bike much too quickly down the slippery mountain hills until he reached the Swans' home. Bella wasn't around, but Charlie was. Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee and asked, "What can I do for you, Jacob?"

Jacob leaned against the kitchen counter and replied, "There's been some...violence up at The Res, and I'm wondering how to solve it."

Charlie sipped at his coffee and sat down at the small kitchen table not far from Jacob. "You know as well as I do that reservations are considered semi-sovereign nations. The police force there has warranted power to do anything. You should be asking questions there."

Jacob quietly sighed, "I know that, but… I don't know. I was really hoping to uhh… to vent to Bella. Do you know where she is?"

Charlie shrugged, "She's probably at the Cullens' house—"

"Alright, thanks Charlie." Jacob rushed and then bolted back to his bike. He rode slightly less aggressively this time, but still hated the idea of asking any Cullen for advice. Edward was already outside of the house when Jacob rolled up, so he quickly parked his bike and walked up the stairs to Edward. Before he could say anything, Edward told him, "Carlisle is upstairs in his study. He's reading, but he'd be the helpful one."

As to Edward's request, Jacob left his muddy boots in the foyer before walking upstairs to talk with Carlisle. When he got there, he rapped on the door twice before Carlisle opened it. Carlisle smiled and asked, "What brings you here, Jacob?"

Jacob swallowed his excess spit; his voice cracked for a quick second when stating, "My dad isn't being helpful with this whole alpha thing…"

Carlisle chucked politely, "Well, I don't know how useful I'll be with these matters, but come in and we can talk."

Jacob took a seat on a vintage couch across from Carlisle's leather, modern chair. Jacob cleared his throat before saying, "I, uhm, I feel like even though I'm young that doesn't take away from being an alpha."

Carlisle nodded, "Certainly so."

"But I've been so doubted recently, and there are real problems happening in our tribe. I don't know how to handle them without all this criticism."

"That's been the question of leaders from the beginning of time. Unfortunately the criticism only really stops when fascism is put into place, but those don't last too long without being toppled. Plus I doubt that'd go over well with your tribe, anyway."

They both smiled at each other.

"The rest of the wolf pack is supposed to look up to you, Jacob, but not the rest of the tribe. This may not be ageism so much as you've confused your position."

Jacob sighed, "I'm so tired of hearing this! I'm just trying to do the right thing—!"

Carlisle cut him off, "I don't mean to offended you, but to make sure we're on the same page."

"I just want to make sure that some brutal history isn't repeating itself. My father, and other tribal leaders with him, didn't act when it was their turn. It's my turn now and I don't want to sit around and let it all happen again."

"What brutality are you referencing?"

Jacob shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Not too long ago a sister of—a girl in the tribe…killed herself because no one acted on the fact that she was being—"

Carlisle hated to see Jacob so squeamish, so he interrupted and asked, "And you're worried that a younger sibling of this girl is going through the same thing?

"Yes," Jacob sighed with a bit of relief; not having to repeat the story saved him unnecessary stress when trying to solve the problem. "Or no. One's older now and the younger one has her sister, but I'm worried for them."

"Do you believe they too are suffering similar abuses?"

"I don't really know."

"Do you think this is something you should report?"

"Charlie said to take it up with the officers on The Res."

"And have you?"

"Not yet."

"Don't you consider this the same type of hesitance that you feel your father guilty of?"

Jacob's whole body stiffened. "No. They knew something was happening."

"And you're only operating on a hunch?"

"No!" Jacob leaned forward, "I just don't know how to intervene."

Carlisle wiggled in his seat for a moment before committing to a position. "Well, Jacob, leading a pack is a necessity of the supernatural balance, but the crimes in humanity are solved by police. You need to bring your case up to them and not try to handle such a difficult subject on your own."

Jacob sighed and stood up, "Thanks Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, "Come back when you're comfortable to talk again."

Jacob laughed, a bit from embarrassment. "Ok. Thank you."

Jacob quietly made his way back to the foyer and put on his muddy boots. He didn't see any other vampires, but their sickly sweet smells, all enveloping the sound of one heartbeat forced him out. A part of him wanted to yank Bella out of such a dangerous situation, but he did all he could for her and now she's planning a wedding. Someone else needs him now, and old issues shouldn't distract him. Jacob quickly got back on his bike and rode back up to La Push. He veered back onto the freeway and was almost hit by a blackish station wagon, which almost grazed the side of the mountain before parking there. Netanya flew out of the passenger side and started screaming at him, "If you're so into suicide do it on your own accord and don't force third parties!"

"What?" Jacob yelled back at her.

"YOU ALMOST HAD US KILL YOU. DRIVE ON THE ROAD LIKE A REGULAR PERSON OR—!"

Natasha popped open the driver's side door and shouted, "Just get back in her, Netanya! We need to keep going!"

Netanya shook her head at Jacob and got back into her car. They drove off back up the mountain road, but the car was nowhere to be seen when Jacob got back up to his home. He sat back down with his father and said, after a long silence, "I think she painted her car."

"Good for her," Billy replied, acting as if their earlier argument never happened.

Jacob grabbed a blanket for his father and gently tossed it at him after sitting on their one, small couch. Jacob's legs dangled off the side; Billy tucked the blanket around him in his wheelchair; the Sci-Fi channel played, although with low quality, on their TV. La Push had a lot of problems, but their sense of humor was never one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eva:** Thanks for your comment. I know I took FOREVER to update, but the summer after my graduation was filled with work, and now that I'm at university my time is still limited. I'm on break now and I'm hoping to push out a bunch of updates. I guess you're a Junior now. High schools until you leave it. It's weird not being in high school anymore, but college is great. I'm sure you'll love it, too. PM me if you want to talk high school/college.


	5. Locked in, the Days End as They Begin

Chapter Five: Locked in, the Days Will End as They Begin

* * *

><p>Netanya and Natasha would be gone for days on end. The back of their station wagon would have the seats folded down and have a small amount of boxes packed together. Jacob sat on his front steps and stared at the now empty car. Without even twitching to the side a bit, he asked Seth, "What do you think they're moving?"<p>

"I don't know—"

"They only take a few boxes at a time. They should just take everything at once."

"I guess—"

"Unless they're trying to not be suspicious…"

Seth got up from the stairs and stood in front of Jacob. "What are you even talking about?"

Jacob shrugged, "I'm just saying that it's a waste of time to move anything by three boxes at a time."

"What does it even matter?"

"It seems important," Jacob spat.

"Why?" Seth suddenly shouted, "Why are you so obsessed? Not everything needs you to get involved, okay?"

"Something is going on there!" Jacob shouted back while springing onto his feet and getting in Seth's face. "Too many tragedies have happened to those girls and something is clearly happening!"

Seth sighed and took a step back. "One of those girls is a woman. And she doesn't need you, Jacob. You should spend some time asking people if they're okay rather than just inserting yourself into their lives." Seth started to walk away, but then he turned and said, "You're not the heroic vigilante you think you are. You're just a regular guy here."

* * *

><p>Jacob sat at his small kitchen table, mulling over his earlier conversation with Seth. "Of course I need to intervene in people's lives here," Jacob thought to himself. "I'm the alpha in these parts. And I don't try to do anything in the lives of others. I'm the alpha here and it's my job to get nosey."<p>

There were sudden noises coming from next door. Jacob perked up a bit and listened deeply for more noise, but the chaos unleashed itself from behind closed doors. He watched while Netanya yelled at her father and Natasha packed up their car, only this time to the rim. Natasha rushed into the passenger seat and locked all the doors except for the drivers'. Jacob stood up to intervene, but Billy rolled out and yelled at Calvin to back off. Netanya took her chance to jump into her car, lock the door behind her, and drive off. Jacob ran out just as Calvin approached Billy, screaming, "This is none of your damn business!"

"Don't you yell at my father!" Jacob shouted and put himself between the two men.

"Or what?" Calvin shouted at Jacob, quickly closing the space between them.

Jacob almost violently shoved Calvin into the ground and growled at him before saying, "You're talking to one tribal leader and one pack leader. I suggest you learn your place." Jacob turned and quickly stomped away while wheeling Billy up to their front door.

Calvin yelled back at them, "I'm a grown man! I don't need your punk ass to try and define my place!"

Billy looked over his shoulder and responded; "Something tells me that it won't be us to put you there."

* * *

><p>Jacob made a habit of sleeping on the cramped couch so he could fall asleep to and wake up to Carl and Calvin's house, which paid off. Several nights later, Netanya came back without Natasha or any other boxes. She didn't load anything else into her car and she came and went during the nights. Until, finally, she arrived two weeks later, in the morning, with her little sister. Jacob woke to the laughter of Seth and Natasha. Jacob got up and crouched at the open kitchen window to hear their conversation.<p>

"You're really poetic."

Natasha chuckled. "I mostly just copy what my sister says. She's the real poet."

"Well," Seth stumbled a bit, "it sounds really poetic when you talk."

As if to fill Jacob in on what he missed while sleeping, Natasha said, "I don't want to die, I'm just hating this type of life; we're going to leave and not bring along any strife."

Seth sighed with appreciation. "That's so deep and casual all in one breath."

Jacob stood up and sighed while rolling his eyes at Seth's comment. He mumbled to himself, "Clearly they're up to something. They must be moving. Netanya is almost eighteen." Jacob could feel Seth's eyes burn into him from across the front yard, but he continued to the front door of his house anyway. Seth kept talking to Natasha, but watched Jacob as he walked to Netanya's front door.

Jacob made eye contact with Natasha and said, "Hey, it's getting kind of late—"

"The evening sun is still twinkling—"

"See?" Seth yelped, "You are poetic!"

Jacob cleared his throat and continued, "Shouldn't you be getting inside?"

"No," Natasha rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto Seth.

Seeing this defeat, Jacob knocked on the front door and waited for an answer, but after a few minutes of waiting, he let himself inside. Natasha saw and hollered at him, but he continued on anyway.

The house was oddly quiet, especially considering it being filled with people who hate one another so much – "Oh my God!" Jacob screamed and slammed himself backward against a wall. Billy ran over Carl's legs and was keeping him pinned down; Netanya had Calvin restrained and was, somehow, quietly beating him nearly to a pulp. She stopped for a second to look up at Jacob, quickly went back to her work, and then froze from shock. She snapped her had up and angrily whispered, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jacob gulped and rushed out, "I—I thought that maybe something was wrong—!"

Netanya sprinted up from the ground and slammed Jacob into the wall. "Get away!" Jacob shouted as he could feel himself tense and start to turn. Netanya screamed in his face while starting to shake herself. Billy wheeled off of Carl's legs and tried to help him up, but he shuffled away from Billy, so Billy shouted at his son, "It's you who needs to get away!"

Jacob stared into Netanya's widening, reddening irises and gulped.

Netanya's voice was an amazing, and deeply frightening, mixture of animalistic rage and strength. Her grip was becoming inescapable as her whole body started to shake and her screams became the loudest howls Jacob ever heard. He thought he was going to snap under the pressure of her grip, but she suddenly let go and stepped back. Her whole body shook violently; her skin started to ripple as thick layers of muscle and fur bursted through. Everyone backed away as far and quickly as they could as Netanya's usual frame grew into a ten foot, humanoid wolf.

Jacob resisted fainting at looked at his father. He scanned the rest of the room and returned to his oddly calm father. Billy quickly wheeled himself over to the figure and whispered, "A, a true alpha."

"What?" Jacob whispered in a near squeal.

Billy reached his arms up to her and spoke so softly Jacob almost missed it. "You could heal me if you deemed me worthy."

Netanya – her creature form, stared down at Billy without making a single noise. Her posture went from around five foot to a definite ten feet; rather than being on all fours, she remained a gigantic creature on powerful, animalistically curved, two legs; her otherwise sharp facial features were replaced with that of a hellhound, wolf-beast; her usual curved build was replaced with numerous massive muscles; her smooth skin was covered in midnight black fur that looked more like daggers than a coat; her eyes burned the color of hellfire; her hands and feet gigantic and armed with long, curved claws.

Netanya's massive body didn't quite fit in the house; she was bent forward in an unnatural curve, but she quickly and powerfully straightened out her body, tearing away at the roof of Carl's house. She howled so deeply and with so much power that the remainder of the house shook. When she was done calling whatever hellbeasts could be in her pack, she looked down at Billy. Her voice was a horrifying and lovely mix of her usual, indifferent melody and the Devil's growl. "You forsake me yet expect favors?"

Jacob jumped toward his father, transforming in midair, but Netanya easily swatted him away. Jacob slammed so hard into the wall that he took down the first two layers. He shuffled around, desperately trying to get out, but was stuck; he howled for his pack as Netanya snatched his father, ran through the house and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this took ages! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eva:** Wow. I can't believe it took me this long to update this story, especially since I've had it all ready to go in my head. I'm going to do my best to finish it within the next two weeks. Time has passed so you're probably a senior now yourself. I hated being in high school, but now that I'm in college, there are definitely aspects I miss. High school is shitty until you're not in it anymore. It's weird that way. Personally, I liked my Jr year best. Try and make this year worth remembering. C:


	6. With Yellow Moonlight on Your Skin

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Jacob howled all the wolves together and immediately set out to find Netanya and Billy. They didn't care to be cautious. They ran through the reservation, across the freeways and into the forest, slamming down trees and clearing obvious paths the whole way. They followed Billy's scent all the way to the territorial line near the home of the Cullen's. All the wolves growled and howled while pacing back and forth behind it while Jacob locked gazes with Edward.<p>

"What took you so long?" Edward joked, standing several feet in front of the monster Netanya transformed into.

Jacob howled; Edward read his mind.

"Billy is safe."

The other wolves growled at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are you all really going to start a war over your dad willingly running off?"

Jacob was ready to leap across and bite that leech's head right off, but Bella suddenly appeared by Edward's side saying, "A war? When so recently we all worked together?"

"Not between you and the wolves," a voice, so deep, so horrid, so ground shaking and powerful ripped out of Netanya. Bella stepped back and looked at the huge creature that Netanya was. Edward stepped in front of Bella while the wolves stepped back from Jacob. Netanya did a three-sixty turn, spinning back to the front with Billy in her grasp. He looked so small compared to her colossal paw-hands. Her mostly wolf-like face grinned directly at Jacob, "Not a war at all. You can't have a war without first being equals." Netanya tossed an astoundingly peaceful Billy into the air and caught him in her mouth. He rested between her jaws before she sunk her teeth into his torso and, oddly, set him gently onto the ground.

All the wolves growled.

Jacob howled with rage and sprung to attack her, but she easily grabbed him and tossed him deep into the trees. The other wolves crouched and growled, ready to spring all at once, but quickly changed their tunes to quivering when Netanya let out the loudest, roar-like howl they've ever heard. The trees behind them shook so much that the closest ones were ripped out of the ground, their roots blowing back with the rest of the wind. The rest of the vampires raced out of the Cullen home; Rosalie could been seen in the corner of a window, protecting Renesmee.

Jacob rushed out of the woods; his injuries were clear, but nothing too immobilizing. He crouched and growled while Edward spoke for him. "You think a nasty growl is going to scare us?"

Netanya laughed – a chilling force in itself. "The howl? No. But what follows should."

She grinned while the idea hit them all. What could such a huge, monstrous, powerful creature be calling?

Jacob didn't care. To die for his father's revenge would be his greatest honor – as wolf, as alpha, as his son. Jacob leaped straight for Netanya's throat just as Billy stood up, on his own two feet. Jacob's eyes widened with horror; Bella rushed and slammed him out of the way before he would have slammed into his father and killed him. Bella and Jacob slid far and deep in the damp dirt. Netanya walked over to them, flinging Bella back toward the other vampires. With one, mighty hand, she picked up Jacob and held him in front of the moon. Bella rushed back, being the fastest, strongest, and most passionate with her own human blood still in her dead veins. Without looking away from Jacob, Netanya grabbed her with her free hand. Edward ran to her side; Netanya turned her body and roared right in his face, blasting him back and almost cracking his body to pieces from the mere sound.

Billy panted, full of fear and awe. He looked back at the pack and at the vampires to say, "A true alpha has no predator. Not even death is permanent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but important. Please review!**


	7. But We Danced with the Ashes Falling

Within minutes, giant creatures bustled out of the woods behind Netanya. Although not nearly as large as her, these humanoid wolves towered over Jacob and his pack. The vampires stood close together, doing their beast to show their amazement rather than their fear. The wolves didn't leave, but they definitely cowered.

Netanya kept Jacob very still and directly in the moonlight. "You inherited a pack, I earned mine." She dropped him.

Jacob whimpered, but quickly scuffled in front of his father and howled. His pack, although filled with fear, were still loyal. They formed a circle around Billy, but Billy shook his head; the wolves parted and he was able to walk in front of his son. He held Jacob's large wolf head gently in his hands. "I love you son, but when will you learn to mind your own business?"

Jacob growled, but Billy didn't let go.

Edward spoke for Jacob, saying, "That's what's wrong with our tribe. If you got more involved these girls—"

Netanya howled, and her and her pack of colossal creatures ran behind her, back towards La Push.

The vampires immediately declared that they had no business in this, so the wolves, with Billy on Jacob's back, ran after them. Jacob had to be careful to run without hurting his newly healed father, something that they'll have to talk about – how in the world was a fatal bite a cure? Jacob pushed this out of his mind and continued forward. Netanya's pack surely has been back on the reservation for a while, but the wolves ran as fast as they could anyway. They were back in La Push within ten minutes, but the destruction had already happened. Jacob saw Seth as a wolf, standing in front of Natasha; he look terrified, but he refused to let anything happen to her, but the wolves weren't there for her.

Netanya literally broke out of a house, Calvin squirming and screaming as if he was a worm in the claw of a hawk. She ran through the houses of tribal leaders, tearing down their walls and roaring and howling at them as if she went mad. She didn't hurt anyone, but she didn't leave them a thing to go back to. Without actually hurting anyone, her pack made sure that no one was able to reach her. The wolves followed her throughout La Push, but were never able to weave through a member of her pack – they were giants, they were swift, they were strong, they were unstoppable in every sense of the word. Until, finally, Jacob had Seth kick him over one of Netanya's wolves. He crashed into the ground and skidded toward Netanya's feet. She stood on her huge hind legs, looked down at him, and stepped away, holding her father over her head the whole time.

She shallowly sunk her claws into his torso, neck and legs, snarling, "This is for Mom." She drove her nails deeper, "This is for Nuhad."

Calvin screamed, his blood rushing down her claws and onto the cold earth beneath them. "Stop Netanya! Stop!"

She laughed, "And this is for us."

Natasha buried her face into Seth's warm, furry side as Netanya slid her claws completely through Calvin's body and tore him in two pieces. She dropped him to the floor; he screamed for a short second, as his body was destroyed from the collar down, but Netanya locked gazes with him until he died. She then picked his body up and tossed it deep into the woods; the thump it made was impossible to ignore or mistake, especially as it rolled down the cliffs edge and thumped into the ocean.

Non shifting people were terrified in their houses; tribal leaders who were clearly members of the idea of leaving Calvin's "business" as his own wept on the earth and begged for forgiveness. Netanya ignored them and stepped directly into a stream of moonlight. She shuddered, causing her fur to ripple; the midnight black was washed over with a snow-white cream, completely removing any trace of her pervious fur. She scooped Jacob off of the ground and bit into his spine. He didn't struggle, but he immediately stared up at the moon and howled. His pack started to growl and jump around, but Netanya's pack blocked all their chances.

Netanya gently placed him back on the ground and watched as the gaping wounds from her teeth quickly healed. Her voice, although still immensely powerful, held much more peacefulness than rage and control. "Strength is embedded in every fiber of my body; my saliva can transfer some of that to another."

Without another word, Netanya walked toward Seth and Natasha, becoming more and more human-like with each step. By the time she reached her sister, she was back to her small human body, completely naked, yet shone so much like cooper in the moonlight that it didn't even matter. She scratched behind Seth's ears while Natasha tossed a blanket over her. Netanya looked behind her to lock eyes with Billy and said, "We're leaving, but we'll be back."

Netanya and Natasha climbed into their car, packed with the last of their things. But before Netanya sat down on the driver's seat, she looked at all the tribal leaders and said, "Some of you wouldn't get involved enough. Others of you couldn't find your own business if your life depended on it. Our tribe has always shared stories of balance – we're off to learn that, surely now you will try rather than letting nature solve our problems."

Her pack ran beside her leaving car, guiding, protecting, and following their alpha to an undecided location.

Jacob transformed back to his human self and the rest of his pack followed. Jacob and Seth stood together, while completely naked, watching Netanya and Natasha driving in the distance. "You know," Jacob sighed, "I really didn't think our paths would cross and end like this."

Seth laughed; he was exhausted, but still hopeful. "I thought this would turn into a romance, not in a pillaging and vigilante revenge murder. But maybe they'll come back and fall in love with us."

Jacob laughed.

Seth grinned.

The rest of the pack got dressed, but Jacob and Seth ended up sitting naked on the front steps of Jacob's house and stared at the moon. Jacob broke their long silence by saying, "I wonder if I could count that as our second date."

Seth laughed and shook his head, "I think the whole message of the night is to not fuck with her and learn when to get involved in things."

They could hear Billy laughing from the kitchen. He poked his head out the window and said, "A true alpha makes her own life and limitations." His eyes got softer while his voice got harder, "The rest of just learn how to live our lives within that."

The boys nodded, looked back up at the fading moon, and sat quietly again for a while. When the sun started to rise, Jacob looked at Seth and said, "In three months, Bella got married, turned, and had a baby, all while Netanya and Natasha slowly moved out and eventually killed their father, just to leave us all terrified and confused."

"Not terrified," Seth said with an exhausted smile while standing up. Jacob huffed with disgust and scooted back to avoid Seth's crotch. Seth didn't seem to be phased by this and continued, "Exhilarated. We have to rebuild parts of La Push, but that's what this place has been avoiding for years."

Jacob nodded and walked back inside his house while Seth walked back home. Jacob made a B-line for his bed, but then turned and went to his father. Billy was about to protest, but Jacob picked him up and squeezed him tightly to his chest. "I love you, Dad."

Between the strength of the hug and his general discomfort, Billy could barely make out, "I love you too, son, but this is going to look odd—"

Before Jacob could say anything back, Chief Swan walked into the kitchen and said, "Well, I was going to ask what the fuck happened to your town, but now I'd like to know what the fuck is up with your legs and this fucking hug?"

Jacob laughed and put his father down. Chief Sawn avoided looking at Jacob as he chuckled his exhausted self to his bed, leaving his father to come up with either a way to explain what the quick and confusing scene happened last night, or to pull an incredible lie out of his ass. Either way, the story would surely be a great conversation to drift to sleep to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


End file.
